


We're All In This Together~

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Smut Prompts for Practiceeee [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, F/F, Lena has a tongue-stud, Sam has a strap-on, SuperCorp, agent arias, competitions durning sex, what more could you ask for?, what's their ship now??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Tumblr smut prompt, 500 words:Supercorp and agent arias on vacation together. One night one couple realizes they can hear the other couple having sex, so they decide to get back at them by being even louder





	We're All In This Together~

“Fuck, Alex, you're so good for me!” Lena pauses in the doorway to her and Kara's bedroom. “Can you - more, baby?” 

Well, Sam’s sure having fun. She's heard how Alex likes to get taken from behind. Or at least, how much Sam claims she does. 

Lena rolls her eyes before she sees Kara, sitting on the bed, hands clasped over her ears and grimacing. And well, that won't do. Besides, if Sam gets to fuck a Danvers, Lena should get to as well, right?

She drops her robe at the door and pats at Kara's legs. “Spread your legs, Kara.” Lena flops down between them and smiles up at Kara's confused frown. “If Arias is going to be loud, then we're going to be louder.” 

Kara blinks but Lena's already got her boxers pulled down and she's not hearing any complaints. It's a good thing she left her tongue-stud in, she knows exactly how to get Kara loud.

She shoots Kara a wink and a “hold on” before tucking her hair behind her ear and ducking her head down. Kara's the slightest bit wet as Lena spreads her open. She licks with just the tip of her tongue and Kara's fingers lace into her hair. 

Kara has a  _ very  _ solid grip. It's wonderful. She probes down and that's when she flattens out her tongue, pushing the stud against Kara. 

“Oh fuck.” Kara gasps and Lena hums a laugh. She wraps one arm under Kara's leg to keep her close before roving her stud up to Kara's clit.

Sam's already ahead of them, so Lena flicks her tongue over Kara and sucks. She's going for broke and Kara's hips jerk up.

“Oh! Lena! Rao!” Sam definitely should have heard that, but that's not really winning. 

She sucks and rubs the stud just under Kara's clit. Alternating the pressure there always drives Kara crazy. 

Kara's shout really isn't a word, and she's coming in Lena's mouth seconds after that. 

Now she's winning.

“FUCK! S-Sam!” 

Oh come on. From between Kara's shaking thighs? How loud is Alex normally? Sam isn't going to top her as easily as she apparently tops Agent Danvers. 

Lena pops up on her knees and Kara's blinking at her. She already looks wrecked but Lena's got so much more to do. 

Her shout when Lena swirls her tongue around her nipple and presses four fingers into her is a good start on catching up to Sam again. 

-

Alex and Kara sleep late the next day. Sam and Lena meet at breakfast and can't help but laugh. 

“I'd call that a tie, Luthor.” Sam extends her hand to shake and Lena bites her lip to keep from laughing.

“Indeed, a valiant effort from both parties, Arias.” 

They have a very nice breakfast before the Danvers sisters join them. Their blushes are vibrant and hilarious.


End file.
